Marco Polo
Marco Polo was a Venetian merchant traveller whose travels are recorded in Livres des merveilles du monde (Book of the Marvels of the World, also known as The Travels of Marco Polo, c. 1300), a book that introduced Europeans to Central Asia and China. Marco Polo was not the first European to reach China, but he was the first to leave a detailed chronicle of his experience. This book inspired Christopher Columbus and many other travellers. There is a substantial literature based on Polo's writings; he also influenced European cartography, leading to the introduction of the Fra Mauro map. He learned the mercantile trade from his father and uncle, Niccolò and Maffeo, who travelled through Asia, and met Kublai Khan. In 1269, they returned to Venice to meet Marco for the first time. The three of them embarked on an epic journey to Asia, He travelled the silk road, fought bandits and other challenges along the way, before being inducted into the Mongolian court. Before returning 24 years later to find Venice at war with Genoa. Marco led an army during the Venetian–Genoese Wars, before he was captured and imprisoned, to which he dictated his story to a fellow prisoner. He was released in 1299, became a wealthy merchant, married, and had three children. He died in 1324 and was buried in the church of San Lorenzo in Venice. Battle vs. Leif Erikson (by Elgb333) In a small beach somewhere near the Black Sea, a lone Viking ship approaches from the ocean. Inside were 4 Viking warriors, led by none other than Leif Erikson, who were scurrying for new lands to settle, as well as to kill anyone in their way. Little did they know that on the beach were Marco Polo and 3 Mongols on a who were scouting the beach for any intruders. Leif lands the longboat on the beach. Polo sees these foreigners and he yelled at him to stop. Marco caught the attention of the vikings, but instead of surrendering themselves, they charged at the Mongols. One Mongolian soldier fired an arrow with impulse, and it hits one viking in the eye. The Mongol bow stopped the vikings and pinned them back at their boats. Leif sees this and he unloads his axe. He then orders his vikings to circle around and wait for the Mongols to get closer. Marco Polo orders his mongols to approach the longboat steadily. As the Mongols slowly trudge towards the boat, the Vikings suddenly ambushes them from the side and attacks. One Viking kills a Mongol with his sword. Another Mongol attacks Leif, but the Viking just punches him in the face, lifts him up and threw him on the ground. Before finishing him off with his ax. Though his Mongols were getting beat back, they and Polo held their ground. Polo himself decapitated one Viking with his sword. Another Viking tried to backstab him, but a Mongol saves Polo by stabbing the Viking with his saber. Leif retaliated by killing that Mongol with his own sword through the chest. Both Leif and Polo look at each other. Leif again took his ax and deals an overhead chop on Polo to finish him off. But Polo narrowly misses the axe and slashes Leif's by the stomach, disemboweling him. Yelling in pain and shock, Leif uses all of his strength to swipe at Polos feet with the polo of his axe, knocking the wayward down. Though weakened, Leif stands up and raises his axe again to deal another blow ont he dazed Polo. But Marco just parried the ax through the pole with his Saber, before finally slashing at Leif's face. The blade slices off Leif's lower jaw, and blood spewed everywhere. The Viking's dying body knelt down on the beach before finally crashing down to the ground lifeless. Polo raises his saber and cries in victory. Winner: Marco Polo Expert's Opinion Though I'm kinda sad that the battle wasn't as close as I was expecting, still all the expert's voted for Polo becasue of his better mid and long range weapons, as well as having more experience and better strategy in combat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Historical Warriors